Truth's Door
by Kait-chan
Summary: Zana and Angel, two orphan sisters, decide to test the ways of their world and open the Door of Truth. (Just a one-shot I decided to post for my birthday and see if people like. The title may change if I continue.)


**TRUTH'S DOOR**

**ONE-SHOT**

**by** Kait

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood, or Truth. Only my two OCs.

**A/N:** This is only a one-shot. I didn't really need to post it or anything... I just wanted to do something for my birthday (which is the 11th). This kind of has to do with the idea from the 2003 anime, but it would mostly be Brotherhood if I continued, with Bradley being Wrath and Greed being GreedLing (and awesome - but he's that anyway). At the end, I will explain my little idea with the door of Truth in all (if you wish to read it, that is). Enjoy!

* * *

_CARDIFF, LONDON: DECEMBER 27TH, 2013_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Angel, a teenager with short copper hair and big grey eyes, asked as she watched her older sister draw an odd symbol on the floor of their basement. Her sister, who was actually only a few years older, had strawberry-blond hair tied in the back with a long braid and a blue bow and a rather pale complexion compared to Angel; the girls had asked if they were adopted - since neither fit the desciption of their parents - but to no avail.

"It has to." the older girl said simply as she dusted off her orphanage uniform, which consisted of a black and white school jacket with an undershirt, a black skirt, knee-high socks, and black boots (her own personal touch). The girl, Zana, glared at her sister with determined navy-blue eyes.

"We're escaping this hell."

"But," Angel had to be logical and point out, "if the legends are true, then we have to pay a toll."

"Whatever. I'll give up all of my money if I have to." Zana stubbornly said, huffing as she walked around the immense circle, searching for errors.

Angel sighed. "That's not what I meant." She leaned her head on the palm of her hand and explained: "In order to see Truth in everything and anything, you must first make an Equivalent Exchange, which means that what you gain must be the equivalent of what you lose. Do you get it so far?" Angel only got an angry grunt as a response, but it was enough. "For the Gate to open, you usually lose something precious to you, like, if you wish to see what's beyond the Gate more than anything in the world, you must lose your eyesight. Truth is kind of cruel that way."

"Yeah, well, I'll give up anything to get out of here." Zana suddenly grinned and snapped her fingers. "Done." She turned to Angel, but frowned as she looked upon the girl's casualness. "What? It's _going _to work. You'll see!"

Angel sighed and got up from where she had been sitting on a stack of crates. "I doubt it." _But even if it does, what will we do then?_

Both girls kneeled down next to each other on the perimeter of the circle. Zana gulped while Angel stared stoicly at the ground, almost afraid to slap her hands down.

"If this works," Zana grinned and glanced at Angel. "I'll be seeing you on the other side."

"Or we'll just be staring at the floor all day."

"Whatever."

Zana and Angel both started a mental countdown, their hearts beating frantically as they wondered what awaited on the other side.

_Three._

What would they lose in order to gain freedom? Their sight, voice, hearing, or hearts?

_Two._

Would there be the people they desperately wanted to see on the other side?

_One._

Would they survive long enough for their dreams to come true?

_Zero._

With a _whoosh_ of air, four hands slapped down on the circle of chalk, the sound echoing for a few seconds before silence screamed in their ears. When it seemed like nothing was going to happen, Angel finally said, "I told you-" but got interrupted by a wave of golden light that wrapped them up in sheer warmth and seemed to leave them floating in midair.

"I can't believe it..." Zana muttered, looking around as the light pulsed and danced around them.

Before any words could be shared among the two sisters, a current of overwhelming strength ripped them away from each other, going in different directions. Zana held out her hand as she watched Angel do the same as she disappeared.

"_Angel!_"

"_Zana!_"

And they were gone.

* * *

Zana's eyes snapped open, and she stared into an abundance of white that seemed to stretch on forever above her. Her back was pressed against something solid, her braid crushed beneath her body. The girl's head ached, and she felt like she was forgetting something important. Blue eyes widened as memory gave her whiplash.

"Angel! Angel!" she screamed, sitting up. She looked to her sides, but found no one there. With an overwhelming sense of dread, Zana stiffened and turned her body so that she could look behind her.

She wished that she never had.

Behind her was an enormous gate that looked ancient yet new at the same time; strange yet familar symbols were carved into the wood. The door looked like it had only been opened a few times, and none recently. _This must be the Gate Angel was talking about, _Zana mused with certainty as she slowly got on her legs.

Zana slowly walked up to the Gate and hesitantly held out a hand until her fingertips finally grazed the door, and she stroked the wood, amazed that it was just standing there with nothing to support it.

"It's centered on a rift between the two worlds."

The girl spun around with wide eyes and backed up until her back was touching the door. Standing only a few feet away was a white creature that had only a wide, grinning mouth set on what would have been a face.

"Y-you must be Truth," Zana realized aloud as she slowly relaxed and stopped cowering against the door. "T-that means you need a t-toll..."

"Clever girl. Indeed, I am Truth, which means that I am nothing, all, and perhaps God, and even you. And the toll can be dealt with after we are done with our business." If it was possible, Truth's grin grew so that it took up the entire width of its face.

_B-business?_

"Why are you here?"

The question left Zana blinking. "If you're me, you know why."

"Ah, yes. You wanted to escape your little reality, is it? That orphanage and that horrid home that never felt like a home to you." Truth shrugged with its nonexistent shoulders. "Your excuse for coming here was to save your sister. But you're lying to yourself, aren't you? You want adventure; you wanted it so badly, that you would sacrifice _both _of your lives to sate the aching pain in your chest."

"S-shut up!" Zana cried, but her words felt oddly hollow and weak.

"Alright. But I'm warning you: From here on, everything changes."

Before the girl could react, she heard a creaking sound and a rush of cold air prickled on her skin as tiny black hands groped her form, covering her from head to toe as they pulled her into a tunnel of darkness. She screamed as everything filled her head at once, from politics and wars she never understood to why the world was the way it was, and so on. When she finally thought she was going to explode, the hands let go and she drifted in black nothingness as she felt herself slipping away on a tide of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay. Now, to explain my idea:**

**We who watched the 2003 anime know about the two worlds, or realities: Ed's, and our own world. I kind of mixed the idea into this, but I have a better stroke of genius I randomly concocted while daydreaming.**

**There is such a thing as the "circle of life", correct? You are young, you grow older, and eventually get to the age you die. Some religions state that you are born again after you die, so that also comes into play (if you believe in that). The 2003 anime kind of states that the circle (kind of) continues, and that human souls are used to preform alchemy. **

**So, what I imagined was: What if your soul was "recycled"? Once you die in one reality, you immediately enter another, usually born a new person. Of course, you do not remember anything from your "past life", but it's still something. We kind of saw that with Ed when he died on the alchemy side and came back on the technology side. **

**(I'm using a lot of _kind_ _of_s, aren't I?)**

**Any who: Homunculi _don't _get "recycled". Their life is kind of like a semi-circle; most of them don't age, and when they die, they stay dead. (Except in Greed's case, when he came back in Ling's body and all. Buuut, you still get the idea.)**

**So, basically, if the girls were to go to the other side of the Gate, they would enter someone else's body; their own, but of a different reality. There's some kind of reason the two worlds are kept apart (but I have no idea why, so don't ask me XD).**

**Anyway, that was me rambling. If you wish to see more plot ideas (I do have more), just ask me, and if you wish for me to continue, just ask me, too. Thank you for reading. X3**

**Oh, and I might have accidentally made the Gate sound like the Rift in Torchwood XD ("It's centered on a rift between the two worlds.") And did anyone notice, of every city in England, I chose Cardiff? I'm a Doctor Who fan, sooo, I felt like adding that in. Rather random, I know, but, whatever. **

**-Kait-chan**


End file.
